Can you take me, without breaking me?
by Curse of the Fire lily
Summary: This is a story about a young girl named Rai, and Prince Zuko. One day she turns up missing at the age of 13. Zuko assumes she is dead. But will they meet again? And if they do, what will happen? Rated M for later chapters.
1. First kiss

I do not own avatar or any of the characters. I only own Rai, who is a complete replica of me.

Can you take me, without breaking me? Part 1

''Rai, get up, I have a very important meeting to intend.''

My father said trying to shake me awake. ''Can I go to play with Zuko?''

I asked him, getting up and putting on my clothes. He turned around so he didn't see me. ''Yes, Rai. But you are a growing young woman. I don't want you to go around with the boys all of the time.''

''Dad!''

I said ''I'm only 12, nothing is going to happen. And plus are we talking about the same Zuko?''

I asked him jokingly. He laughed. ''Well, its just a heads up.'' He said turning around. I was done dressing, I had on a tank top, and baggy training pants. I left my long blackish brownish hair loose. ''I will go now, Bye.'' I said giving him a hug and starting out of the door.

When I got there, I had to sneak past Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. I went up into Zukos room where we always meet. Because its always where he is. ''Hey, Zuko.''

I said waving. over the past years I have been best friends with Zuko. ''Hey Rai, want to go practice?'' He asked. ''Sure.'' I said, but he was already pulling me along to the arena. ''Okay, since your a girl, Ill take it easy on you.'' He stated.

I giggled and got into my fighting stance. He sent the first blast of fire, and I easily blocked it. I kicked fire at him, and fire erupted from my fist. Zuko blocked it with a determined look on his face. He ran up to my, dodging my fire, and tried to trip me. When he did, he fell too. He looked into my eyes. ''Rai.'' He said unsurely.

''Ya?'' I replied. ''Can I kiss you?'' He asked. I blushed and turned away. ''Of course not.'' I said, but i was really wishing I had the courage to say yes.

''Awwww... PLEASE?!'' He begged. ''Fine, Zuko, if you insist.'' I said getting up.

I was happy and nervous seeing him get up, and get ready to kiss me. He gently put his hand behind my head, and kissed me. We kept kissing until we heard the doors opening. We stopped and stood side by side. ''What is going on in here?''

Zuko's mom said. ''Nothing, FireLady Ursa.''

I quickly said. ''Ya mom, just practicing.'' He said, putting his hand behind his head. ''OK, and Rai honey, there is no need to call me Firelady Ursa, just Ursa will do.''

She said. I laughed and nodded. Zuko and I turned to each other.

-Zuko-

''Now what, hmmm. Wanna go play ''Cartwheel'' with Azula and her poesy?''

Rai said. ''No, but lets go to the kitchen. I'm starved.'' I said. She nodded, and once again was following me.

On the counter there were noodles, some bread, and roast duck. ''You go first.''

She said. I nodded and took a hand full of noodles. She tried to reach the bread, but for a 12 year old, she was pretty short. I laughed at she stood on her tip toes, cursing under her breath. ''Here.''

I said getting it for her. She smiled at took a bite out of it. I got another hand full of noddles, but I stumbled backwards and took the bowl with me. I looked at Rai, the noodles fell on her head, and she had gotten so mad that she started burning the noddles on her head. ''I'm sorry.''

I said sweeping the noodles off of her head. ''Its alright.Thanks though.'' She said pecking me on the cheek.

-Rai-

We heard footsteps, and ran up to Zuko's room. ''OK, Zuko theres something I didn't tell you, I really... Like-''

''NOODLES?!'' Zuko said trying to finish my sentence.

''No, I really like you.'' I said.

I kissed him again. This time he lie me down on the bed. ''I always knew you two would end up together. But, Rai, your father is here.''

Azula lazly said from the door way. Zuko got off of me. And stared at me, apparently sad that I have to leave. I gave him a small peck on the cheek. ''Ill be back soon.''

I said smiling at him. I walked out. ''Daddy, can I please come back-'' I was cut off because Azula jumped around chanting ''RAI KISSED ZUKO, ZUKO KISSED RAI!''

I cast a worried look at my dad, whos face got red. Azula gave me a satisfyed look and ran up the steps. ''YOU WAIT UNTIL WE GET HOME!'' He yelled. Grabbed my wrist, and pulled me home.

**Please R&R I didnt bust my lazy ass all day making this story for nothing. First one to R&R Gets 1,000,000 dollars!!**


	2. The celebration

I hereby state that I do not own any characters of avatar, I only own Rai Who looks exactly like me (besides the eyes)  
But I currently own Zuko and sokka, who are tied up in my room.

Can you take me, without breaking me. Part 2

2 months later

I havent seen Zuko for 2 months. Surely he had forgotten about me. I felt bad, because my father kept me away from him. But I just might try my luck, to see him again.

''Rai, what you and Zuko did was very wrong, but if you have learned you lesson, you may go to play with Azula while I intend a meeting.'' My dad said.

Wow, he forgives me too easily. ''Understood father. May I go now.'' I asked politely, trying not to make him change his mind.

''Yes, Rai. You may go.'' He quickly said. I rushed out of the door.

I ran as fast as my short legs could take me. And I soon arrived at the palace door. I tried to remeber how to knock. I gave 4 little knocks at the door. And the guards quickly opened the doors up. I gave a quick bow to each of them before running into Zukos room. He was staring out of the window. He heard the doors close. And looked up at me.

''RAI!'' He yelled. Pulling me into a tight hug.

''Hi Zuko.'' I said.

''What took you so long to come back.'' He asked me.

''Azula.'' Was all I said, knowing that Zuko would understand. He nodded. ''Well, my celebration doesnt start until sundown, because my father had to schedule a meeting.'' Zuko sadly said.

I looked out of the window. The sun had just rised. My ginger eyes sparkled as I stared out of the window at the beautiful sight. I put my hand on the side of my face. With my elbow on the window sill. I took in the fresh air for a couple of minutes.

Zuko approached me, and put his hand on my shoulder. He kissed me on the lips. He instantly knew how far he wanted to take it, and he lie me on the bed. We slowly started stripping eachother, savouring every moment.

He rubbed up my back, making me shiver slightly with his warm touch. He kissed me deeply on the lips. And then started kissing down my neck. I let out a small moan. A smirk met his lips as he kissed me more. Making me want him.

-Zuko-

I felt like she was ready, and instantly, I thrust into her. She was about to scream but I broke it with a passionate kiss, her eyes filled with shock and pain. I kept thrusting into her. Going faster and harder with each. She quickly pulled her arms around my neck. Making me thrust deeper. I started kissing her. Then I used all of my strenghth to flip her over. so she could be on top. She already knew what to do.

She put her arms around my neck, and kissed me as she went up and down, letting small moans escape her mouth.

We reached our climax soon. And we both collasped in the bed, breathing heavily.

''Rai, I love you'' I said sighing deeply.

She looked out of the window in horror. ''Ummm...Zuko?'' She said suddenly.

And then jumped up, couldnt help admiring her body before she started getting dressed.

''Yes?'' I said.

''Look out of the window.'' What she said made me jump too.

It was past sun down. Almost night. I heard footsteps and started getting into my celebration outfit. ''Ill go. See you later!''

She said climbing out of the window. It was a very high fall, I tried to grab her hand. But when she fell all she made was a loud thud. She had landed perfectly on her feet. Wow talk about cordination.

-Rai-

I landed loudly on my feet and started runnning, hoping not to get caught. I quickly acted casual as I passed a guard. It was one of those private celebrations, only royal family members allowed. ''Hello, dad.''

I said walking into the door. He turned around. ''Why... Why do you smell like that?'' He asked sniffing me out some more.

''Uhh.'' I said sniffing myself.

I smelled like Zuko, but a bit of 'fun' smell.

''Uhh, Oh yeah, Azula and I were playing real.. Nicely. And we decided... To have a tree climbing contest. And uhhh. We were having alot of...fun.'' I cringed when ever I said fun, mixed in with Azulas name.

I felt him staring at me real hard, I looked away and blushed, and I guess he finally gave in. ''Ok well, go take a shower. And then go to bed.''

He ordered. I nodded and walked slowly up the stairs. Thinking about what Zuko and I had done.

**please R&R. And i know what your thinking. Shes a very bad 12 year old! But it gets better clasps hands together evily Oh, it gets better, HAHAHA! I JUST ****DROPPED THE COOKIE I WAS EATING!**


	3. Run away

I do not own avatar blah blah I only own Rai.

Can you take me without breaking me? Part 3

-Zuko-

''Rai, is something wrong?'' I asked her.

''My father is wrong.'' She said, looking into my eyes for a moment, and then got up to leave.

I tried to grab her but once again she managed to slip through and walk away.

Rai didn't love me anymore. Did she? What had I done? I really did love her.

I realised it was time for another meeting. I regained my composure, and went down to the door.

The guards wouldnt let me in. Uncle came by.

''What is wrong, my nephew?'' He asked, care and concern in his eyes.

-Rai-

OK, it was official, I had to tell my dad what Zuko and I did that day, no I wouldn't. I would be killed if I did. I felt too guilty not telling him. But my father came out of no where.

''Zuko is being challenged to an Agni Kai, with his father.'' My father said, and then grinned. Wow news travels fast.

He rushed me out of the door. I didn't want to go. I was so worried.

We got to the arena, where almost the whole firenation colony was. My eyes widened when I saw Zukos expression. And instantly my eyes went watery. He had quickly dropped to his knees. His father was his opponent. Zuko tried to beg, for his forgiveness.

All his father did was laugh, how could he find a situation like this funny?

Zuko was crying now, ''You will fight me!'' His father yelled, and set his fist aflame.

I turned around and hid my face behind my father, so I couldn't see anything, but I could hear zukos yells of pain.

''I love you Zuko.'' I whispered so only I could hear it.

After the Agni Kai, Zuko still lie upon the floor, only his sobs could be heard. Every one started to leave, I tried to run past everyone, to Zuko. My dad held me back and dragged me home.

''But father, I love Zuko!'' I yelled.

''I don't care, you will never see that spoiled prince again!'' He yelled.

''In 3 days it is your 13 birthday celebration, I WILL not have you going around with some spoiled prince.'' He spat.

I ran up to my room, before I walked in I spat back at him.

''I hate you!'' And slammed the door.

Later that night, I got a bag, and filled it with everything I would need. I threw the hood to my cloak over my head. And silently walked out of the door.

I was running, blinding tears were in my eyes. I had finally stopped, and by the loud noises, and dark shadows.

I could tell I was in a forest. I sank to my knees, and started crying. I didn't know what to do. Why did I run away, my father hated me to be happy. He wanted me to be a little princess but I didn't want to be.

I decided to take off and run a little more, just to be safe. I set up a tent, and when my heart beat finally slowed down. I was able to fall asleep.

**Ya see that button down there that says submit review? Ya, ok press it. yes, thats good. And then press another little button, like add to favourites Thank you.**


	4. Yu Yan archer

**Can you take me, without breaking me? Part 4**

As I was sleeping I heard people shuffling around outside of the tent. I sat up and peeked out of the tent. I saw a few men with a red tattoo going across their faces. One of the men turned around, pointing to the tent and raised his bow and arrow to me.

''Why are you in our territory, answer us now or we will shoot you down!'' He exclaimed.

I carefully stepped out of the tent, trying not to make any sudden movements.

''I am Rai, I ran away from home, and I had no where else to stay, so I.. I decided to camp out here. I am sorry.'' I said bowing.

One of the men snorted. ''How old are you?''

'' 16'' I quickly lied, afraid that if I was any younger I would be killed.

''Come with us.'' The man said. I got my bag and set out with them.

''Your not going to hurt me... Are you?'' I asked one of the men.

''No, we have another thing in mind for you... Are you a bender?'' He said. ''No.'' I replied quickly. He didnt give an answer back.

''Do you want to know why we told you to follow us?'' One of the younger men whispered to me.

I nodded. ''They are taking you to train, to be a Yu Yan archer. They are always trying to get new-'' He was cut off because one of the men turned around suspiciously.

''I'm Ryon by the way, and I am 14.'' He said. I was surprised to hear that.

''I am Rai, and I will be 13 in a couple of days.'' I said. He looked confused. ''You could have told them your real age, they wouldn't have cared.'' He whispered.

We stopped walking when we came to this like quarters. There were a couple of people aiming at targets and shooting the directly in the middle, followed by other arrows going straight through them. I mouthed the word 'wow' And I was instantly exited to become a Yu Yan archer. I began to feel sad about how I would never see Zuko again, and my father. I instantly shook the thought out of my head as one of the men shoved the uniform into my hand.

''Change, over there is good. We will begin your training as soon as your ready.'' He snapped.

I nodded and walked into the forest, I made sure I was well hidden behind the tree before slowly getting on the uniform and out of my old clothes. It fitted perfectly, I tied the head band around my head and made my way back to the base.

''Alright, now show us your aim!'' The man shouted throwing me a bow and arrow. I looked straight ahead, looking for a target. When the man noticed I locked the target on he shouted to me. ''What is your target!''

''The leaf sir.'' I said focusing on the leaf about 6 feet away blowing in the breeze. He studied me closely before I pulled the arrow back and let it loose. It hit the leaf, and pinned it to another tree. I stepped back a little to see how close I was to it. 'Not very close' I thought.

''OK, so we will practice and train a bit more, soon you will a full fledged Yu Yan archer.'' The man said lighting up a little. I let out a sigh of relief.

-Zuko-

I stepped up on the dock where the ship would be coming. I was banished and I couldn't belive it. I should have kept my mouth shut. I mentally slapped myself, and then a thought came to me. ''Uncle, have you seen Rai.'' His normally cheerful face sunk down into a frown.

''I dont know, every one is saying that she is dead.''

My jaw dropped. I decided not to ask anything else. Fearing the details. We both quietly waited for the ships to arrive, taking us on our journey to search for the avatar.

**Ok I swear to god, If i dont get at least 2 reviews soon I AM DISCONTINUING THE STORY! Ya thats right sue me. Well I havent been getting ANY reviews. So the story will be deleted and I swear I will quit.**


	5. Meeting an old friend

Can you take me without breaking me? Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar i only own Rai

-2 years later-

I stood by the avatar. He was captured by Admiral Zhao, and I was the one sent to guard him. Even though I was a Yu Yan archer, I refused to get the tattoos on my face. Instead I painted it on.

''I bet I can take you, even if I'm tied up.'' He said.

''I'm not your enemy here, I don't have any other way to go.'' I said.

Aang took a deep breath and let his head hang.

I was laying down on the floor. Half bored to death. I heard the guards yell. And I quickly picked up my bow and arrow. A man it looked like, with a festival mask came in.

''Tell me who you are, or you will have an arrow on your head like poor Aang here.'' I said as a little joke to keep myself amused. Even though he was wearing a mask, I could tell he was giving me a sympathetic look.

''What, well anyway, tell me who you are.'' I tried again. He pulled out 2 broadswords. ''How about this, I let you have the avatar, if you show me who you are.'' I was really eager to know who he was. He shook his head.

-Zuko-

Who is she to tell me to show myself! Even if she would give me the avatar! I guess I would have to knock her out, even if she is a girl. I ran up to her and swung one of my swords, she jumped up and stood in front of the avatar.

''WAIT!'' She shouted. '' If it really is the avatar you want.'' She started, but then she hit his pressure points, knocking him out. ''Then you can have him, but let me tell you something.'' She quietly said and slowly moved closer to me.

-Rai-

I knocked Aang out because I didn't want him to hear all of this. I moved closer to the man in the blue mask.

As I moved closer I found the point where I could kick off the mask, when I did I looked up into the face of Zuko. I fell back by surprise. He pulled his swords back out. And moved close to me.

''NO ZUKO!'' I yelled. It seemed to make him angrier. I picked up my bow and arrow and shakily tried to aim. I fell to the ground, everything fell with a loud clatter. The last thing I saw before I blacked out, was him putting his mask back on.

I woke up. Aang was free and sitting on a tree stump. And the man with the mask on, known as Zuko was knocked out too. ''Aang did he save you?'' I asked barely able to get up. ''Yes, he did.'' He said. I nodded.

''Did he.. save me too?'' I asked. ''No, I didn't.'' Zuko said. I let my expression fall. Aang started talking about how him and firenation could be friends, and then Zuko practically tried to attack him. He jumped off into the trees.

Zuko turned to me. ''And you!'' He barked.

''What about me!'' I shouted and stared at him.

''Who are you.'' He hissed. ''Rai'' I stated ''You should remember me.''

He glared at me for a moment. ''No.'' He whispered.

''Ok.'' I said walking away with tears in my eyes.

''It was nice seeing you again, Zuko.'' I added, not turning around. ''Wait, Rai.'' He said. I looked up slightly.

''Would you like to stay on the ship with us?'' He asked. I turned around and nodded. We walked back slowly to the ship.

**ok, so I know people don't want to review so w/e ok! I will fulfill my dream to becoming an author **


	6. Only love

Can you take me without breaking me? Part 6

I felt a little uncomfortable sitting on Zuko's bed with him. Iroh come in a few minutes later.

''My, who is this beautiful young lady'' He said giving me a peck on my hand. I started blushing as Zuko scoffed.

''Uncle Iroh, its been such a long time. Its me Rai'' I said smiling. He almost dropped his tea.

''Oh, Rai! Your alive- I mean, Its so nice to see you again.'' Iroh quickly said. I gave him a hug, and found an excuse to walk out when he started talking about the avatar.

''Uncle Iroh, where is my room on the ship?'' I asked him when he came out on the deck.

''Oh, I'm sorry Rai, but you will have to share a room with Prince Zuko, because there aren't any other rooms available.'' He said. My face got red.

''Ok, thank you Uncle Iroh'' I said slowly walking away.

''Call me uncle.'' He said behind me.

I quietly peeked in the door, Zuko was in there lying on the bed. He looked as thought he was asleep. I crept in and closed the door. I slowly started taking the uniform off.

-Zuko-

I heard shuffling in the room and figured it was Rai, I turned around careful to open my eyes in a little squint. She was getting undressed. All she had on was bandages made into bindings. She looked alerted when I turned around.

I got up and walked over to her. Taking in all of her features. She looked like the same old Rai, I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. Her ginger eyes sparkling and her long hair soaring behind her like a veil. She was still beautiful. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, I pressed my lips to hers, and soon it was a make out scene.

''Was I interrupting something.'' Uncle said from the doorway, we parted. She was looking down at the floor, embarrassed, and I was fuming from him interrupting us.

''Well the avatar has been spotted in a nearby village.'' Uncle said when none of is answered. ''Let him go.'' I almost shouted. Uncle had a surprised look on his face but then he walked out to tell the captain.


	7. Finding the avatar

I do not own avatar I only own Rai

---------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in Zuko's bed. Surprisingly he let me sleep there with him. I noticed that his arm was around my waist, and I didn't want to disturb him so I lie there a bit more. Soon I felt myself drifting back asleep after counting the stars I was seeing.

-Zuko-

When I got up I looked outside and noticed that it wasn't my normal time that i wake up. It must have been because of Rai. She was so warm, and cuddly. And she looked so peaceful laying there.

''Zuko? Did I wake you?'' She said behind me as i sat at my desk tracking the avatar.

''No.'' I simply said. it was times like these- awkward situations.

I didn't know what to say. She got up and walked over to me.

Her hair hung over her shoulder as she looked at the map.

She studied it for a while.

Then pointed and said

''He is right there, on that small island.''

She wasn't pointing to the map- it was the island. I could already see their bison as we got nearer and nearer. I hurried to get ready and then headed out to the deck of the ship.

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update- i know its really short and i promise it will be longer next time. Ive been busy with school- AND GROUNDED FROM THE COMPUTER! Lol i apologise again but I hope you enjoy ^^


	8. I'm a servant

I do not own avatar I only own Rai

---------------------------------------------------------------

*4 months later*

-Rai-

Zuko was back into his old home, the palace. The Avatar was dead. I was not completely ok with that, but it made me happy to see Zuko happy. Except for when he is with Mai.

I hated her so much, it made me sick to see her with the man I loved.

What made me even more mad, was the fact that I could not return to the palace with Zuko, I had to stay there as a servant of The Firelord.

That was a whole other story.

-Zuko-

''So, what do you want to do today?'' Mai asked me, coming into my room while I was laying down. ''Sleep'' I replied lazily. At that moment i wondered what Rai was doing. I felt so bad for her, having to be a servant, could never sleep in. She should become my Firelady when it is my turn to be Firelord. Not dull, boring Mai.

-Rai-

I got up, washed, and put on my robes. Then I went into the kitchen to get the cup of tea.

The Firelords room was so scary, I dreaded going in there to go give him his tea.

''Your tea, Firelord Ozai.'' I said knealing and pushing the tray up.

He took a sip of it, and threw the hot tea at me, scorching my knee. It had to sit there and suffer, yet again today.

''This tea tastes terrible!'' He shouted at me. ''I didn't make it. perhaps you should go complain to the kitchen servants.''

I spat back, I quickly regretted it as he roared, the flames rose. ''Who are you to tell me what to do! You are nothing but a filthy, rotten, servant!'' He said.

Two seconds later I took a powerful blow to the ribs. ''I'm sorry Firelord. Forgive me.'' I said helplessly. I lowered the tray, picked up the cup, and painfully limped away.

I lay in my bed that night, thinking about the great times me and Zuko had. And now my broken ribs. I surely would have to find a replacement to give Ozai his tea for tomorrow. I am not trying to die in this god forsaken place.

-Zuko-

In the morning I paced up and down the hallways. I saw Rai, who looked like a ghost, holding her rib area. Her face was pale, and her hair was in knots. She glanced at me and kept slowly limping past me, like every step was super painful for her. She suddenly colapsed and fell. I hesitated for a moment, and decided to go pick her up, I heard cracking when i did, her ribs were broken.

I carried her to where the doctor area in the castle. So she could be healed properly. I felt so bad for her, for what I've done to her. And now, what my father's done to her.


	9. Pain for two

I do not own avatar I only own Rai

* * *

*Zuko*

There was a royal meeting the next day. I was to be one of the first to arrive, but I was too worried about staying with Rai, who was hardly recovering from the broken bones.

''Raiyumi should be right back on her feet very soon, we have been giving her some herbs, they have been healing her very fast.'' The healer said.

''She perfers Rai, thank you. Please watch her very closely until I return from the royal meeting.'' I said sharply.

The healer gave a short, deep bow as I walked out.

*Rai*

I was in so much pain, every breath I took made my heart feel like it was being cut right out of my chest. I hate the firelord. I hate Zuko. He was with Mai, but he was acting like he was so concerned with me.

About 30 minutes later, after the healer had given me my herbs, he came again.

''Raiyumi-'' The healer started

''Rai...'' I said in a short painful breath.

''My apology, Rai. How does this feel?'' The healer said.

I flinched very hard, knowing what was coming.

The healer put his 2 fingers right under my rib cage and put a large amount of pressure on it.

I couldnt scream, It would hurt me so much. So I just almost silently, groaned.

''Hurts!'' I whispered like I did everytime he did it.

''Ok how about this.'' He said taking his index finger and poking my left ribcage with it. Applying more and more pressure

I really screamed then. I was sure my scream could be heard throughtout the whole entire castle. And to top it off, the pain this had caused me was more than I ever experienced.

It felt like someone had torn me in half. I thrashed and kicked and cried. I wasn't used to this.

Finally, I passed out.

*Zuko*

I sat in the meeting, so bored it was not even boring. I just wanted to go see Rai. When Firelord Ozai said ''Dismissed'' I could have clapped.

I hurried out of the huge room and went straight to the healing chambers. I heard screaming and lots of crashes. I ran into the room just in time to see Rai struggling against the doctors and healers. She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. I could cry seeing her like that.

''Please Rai, please, get better... I love you.'' I said under my breath and I was actually suprised I had said that.

**Omg its been so long since i've made a new story ! yes ! please review!**


End file.
